


Buffybot bredlik

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bredlik, F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, cow poem, i lik the bred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: Acow poemabout Buffybot.
Relationships: Buffybot/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Buffybot bredlik

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my tumblr looking for substantial meta-ish posts, and I found this old thing, which is neither. And I felt like it should go on my permanent record. *g* I'm backdating it.

My naym is Bott,  
and leyt at nite,  
wen awl the vamps  
hav seesed to fite,  
I doo not rest  
my pritee hed.  
I goh to kript.

I lik the ded.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddaya think, did I miss a misspelling opportunity?  
> Also, Bot thinks her name is Buffy, but I thought that would be too confusing here.


End file.
